Aika Totoro
Summary Aika was originally a farmer girl who's family was killed by an accident caused by the hero of the story. Through this Aika became one of the villains of the story (or anti-hero depending on how you see her) and was ranked as the second best general of Fury. She teams up with the hero to study them and takes on the hero close to the end of her story. Killed by the overarching villain when she was about to finish the hero off. Appearance and Personality Aika wears all black with red stripes on it. This often causes her problems during the day because a) she's easily visible and b) the heat from the sun is absorbed by black clothes heating up the clothing and in turn heating Aika up. Aika is a silent and reserved girl; attacking only when told or when she deems it the right time. Most of the time when she doesn't follow orders she is in the complete wrong and she gets messed up quickly. Relies on prep time when she's facing against someone she knows is her equal or stronger. During her spare time she is often seen helping out townsfolk. Loves eating deep-fried frog legs. Powers and Stats Tier : 6-C ''' '''Name: Aika "Venge" Totoro, Ai Ai, Black-Red, General, General 2, Revenge | Fury, True Revenge Origin: No origin as of currently but may appear in a story written by the creator of the character Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Genetically Modified Human Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Rage Form, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant '''Attack Potency: Island level '''(Kicked someone into an island as tabbed them so hard the island exploded... Reiji scolded her afterwards.) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Ran on water and can move as fast as lightning) ' '''Striking Strength:' Class EJ Durability: Island level '''(Capable of taking hits from herself) '''Stamina: Can go 48 hours in an all-out fight (Part of her training was to sit in a forest where there are monsters 24/7 and fight them off for two days straight) Range: Melee 4ft 6in (Approximate range using her sword), Magic anywhere in her sight range ("As long as you can see your magic, it is working") Standard Equipment: * Su'tai- '''A blade given to her by the big bad of the story. The blade is 3ft in length and takes a planet level attack to destroy. * '''Heavy Weight Gloves- '''Unlike the name her gloves are really light and make anything she touches light (X=Tons X*0.000000001). She often has shrunken boulders inside the gloves that she takes out and throws. Most of them weighing about 5 tons after they grow to their maximum size. '''Intelligence: IQ Level of 110 Weaknesses: Relies on prep-time, a bump can put her on edge, frightened by magnets, Feats: * Sparred with the hero for a whole day without breaking a sweat. * Dodged a gatling from point blank range. * In the hall of fame her picture is shown with the record for most confirmed kills of the year. Running for two years. * Almost killed the hero of the story who survived being hit by a planetary attack. * Reacted and dodged her mirrored self's Quick Draw attack. Which is lightning quick. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category: Human